Monsters, Monsters Everywhere!
Monsters, Monsters Everywhere! by TheDarkSide857 Location: Slender Forest It was an average night in what appeared to be a forested area, though it was much creepier than your average forested area. Drenched in mist, practically not a living thing in sight... until a silhouette appeared at the very edge of the woods. The silhouette, his face and body covered by a hooded black cloak, took a few more steps forward, then glanced at the forest a single time as if anticipating something to come out, before his hand disappeared into his robe and slowly returned with what appeared to be a couple pieces of paper with pictures and entire paragraphs of information on them. The hooded figure bent down and placed the documents on the ground, before standing straight up again and backing away a few steps cautiously. After that, he turned around and walked back out into the distance. He had only vanished from sight when another figure suddenly appeared out of nowhere right in front of the documents. This figure, abnormally tall and skinny, did not wear a cloak, but instead wore what appeared to be a business suit with a red tie. Several black tentacles sprouted from its back like that of an octopus. But the most noticeable feature... was that it had no eyes. Or hair, or mouth, or nose, or any facial or head appendages of any kind. Its face was like the moon itself--a featureless expanse of plain white--as it bent down and examined the documents lying on the ground. It straightened. The "man", the myth, the legend himself. Slenderman disappeared. Location: SCP Foundation Building [REDACTED] The SCP Foundation Building [REDACTED] was a busy place. What seemed like a hundred people in white lab coats strolled through the main room to carry out their respective tasks, as though it were a giant metal heart and the hundred people were the blood. And the insignia of the SCP Foundation loomed over all like the ever-watchful eye of God himself. Yes, it was getting to be just another day for the SCP Foundation. Until right about... now. The power suddenly went out all across the entire building. The employees broke off their path as soon as they realized it and began running to one place, noticeable fear and urgency in their movements. That is, until the wall beside them was punctured by claws ripping through them. It was ripped open and a large monstrous lizard-like creature stepped through. The employees stopped, then whirled back around and ran away from the creature, screaming at the top of their lungs in sheer terror, but SCP-682 quickly caught up to them and swung out its claw, crushing an employee into a bloody splatter against the wall. Its jaws closed around a second employee’s midsection and bit him in half, drenching the hallway in more blood. Its tail whipped around and slammed into a third employee, crushing every bone in his body and sending him flying with a trail of blood flying behind him. Soldiers with body armor with the same SCP Foundation insignia as on the wall printed on their shoulder plates flooded into the room and fired their guns at SCP-682, however, the flesh that was actually harmed by the bullets instantly regenerated as SCP-682 snarled at the response team and began sprinting towards them. Meanwhile, the guards that were assigned to a particular cell brought up their guns and pointed them at the door that opened due to no power, noticeably panicked by the outage causing the door. Unfortunately for them, they did not notice the seemingly pig-headed silhouette that crept up behind them, a blade protruding from its sleeve. With quick swipes, the guards' throats were slit and their corpses dropped to the ground with quiet thuds. A voice issued from the shadows, "Well done." The hooded man stepped out of the shadows and nodded at the "pigman". The hooded man stepped past the "pigman" and placed more documents just like the ones he had "given" to Slenderman right at the foot of the open door before stepping right up to it and pointing a camera into the cell. The hooded man snapped a picture and humanlike screaming and crying exploded from inside the cell instantly, before the hooded man and "pigman" turned around and walked away briskly before the cell’s occupant could get up and get out. I don't want to type this again three times, so let's just say they repeated this process with two other cells. After that, they departed out the exit before the Foundation could come to bring its full wrath upon them, the hooded man clutching a piece of paper in his hands and reading off the contents. “Let’s see… SCP-096, SCP-106, SCP-049. Yeah, I think that covers it.” TBC Baldi's eyes widened and he stepped back as the realization clicked in his head, before his face transformed into an enraged expression. "So not only do you bring weapons into this school, but now you want to kill me and two of my students!? You're the worst student I've ever had! I must stop you!" Baldi shouted at Jeff before he began slapping his ruler on his hand and running at Jeff. Jeff's face spread into a maniacal smile at the sight as he licked his lips in anticipation and shot back, "If you're gonna try and stop me, BLEEP, go ahead! You won't last a BLEEP minute! I've killed a lot of guys like you!" "I will not have swear words in my classroom!" Baldi screamed at the insane killer. Both drew back their respective weapons as Baldi drew near, and both swung them forward. Mass Calamity! The weapons clashed and sparked off each other with a flare of sparks and a CLANG that reverberated through the hill. The two continued to swipe at each other with their weapons, but Baldi overtook Jeff with his faster strikes and smacked his knife away with his ruler. The sun glinted off the silvery knife as it spun away into the grass not far from the pair. A string of profanity that I will not type here is yelled as Jeff stumbled backward, whirled around, and ran back towards the school with an angry Baldi at his heels. "GET BACK HERE, THIS ISN'T OVER!" Baldi roared at Jeff's retreating form. Jeff pushed his way through the doors, and as the doors were closing, they were slammed aside by a sprinting Baldi. Jeff waited until he had turned a corner out of Baldi's sight and then quickly opened the nearest school locker he could find. He stepped into the locker and slammed the door shut behind him, slinking into its piles of stuff about girl gossip and boy band photos and trying to make himself as hard-to-see as possible. A few seconds later, Baldi sprinted past the locker without even noticing Jeff. Jeff, unsure of his trick working or not, waited a few minutes before deciding that Baldi was truly gone. "Good. Now that baldo's gone, I can find my locker..." Jeff muttered as he, as quietly as possible, opened the door and slipped out of the locker. He closed the locker door behind him and walked off in search of the empty locker he had hidden his weapons in. Unbeknownst to him, however, Baldi somehow heard the locker door opening and closing in a corridor he had run through earlier, all the way across the building. "There he is..." said Baldi as he spun on his heel immediately and stalked off towards the place where he had heard the sound. Jeff was opening another locker door and smirking at its contents inside when he heard that ruler slap again. Jeff looked towards the place where the sound was coming from to see Baldi running at him. Jeff quickly spun back towards his locker and reached inside. Baldi yelled at Jeff, "Did you honestly think you could trick me that easily!? I HEAR EVERY DOOR YOU OPEN!" Jeff didn't answer as he pulled the object he was searching for out of the locker and turned around. Baldi's eyes widened and he skidded to a stop as Jeff pointed his handgun at Baldi. Baldi leaped aside before Jeff reacted and pulled the trigger, and the bullet whizzed where Baldi's head had been just a moment before. Baldi turned around and ran as fast as he had ever run in his life, crossing the entire corridor in a second and turning the corner just as Jeff reacted and pulled the trigger again. The shot thumped into the wall not far from Baldi's torso. "Oh no, I gotta hide somewhere..." Baldi said to himself. He looked along the corridor full of terrified students running for the exits and spotted a classroom door. "Ah-ha!" he said to himself as he ran at the door and quickly opened it, ignoring the pleading and outstretched hands of some of the students, who were trying to stop him. Running inside, he slammed it behind him. The students attempted to follow Baldi to get him to escape alongside them, only to be gunned down by Jeff the Killer with their blood splattering all over the door as the bullets ripped through their bodies. Jeff smirked and stepped over their corpses before pulling open the door. He scanned the classroom with his lidless eyes only to not find any sign of Baldi. "Hmmm. Come out, come out, wherever you are, baldo! It'll take only a second!" called out Jeff as he walked throughout the empty classroom looking for his potential victim. Little did he know, Baldi was crouched behind the teacher's desk and his expression showed he was quite unwilling to reveal himself to his opponent. Suddenly, he heard what appeared to be human breathing sounds behind him. He turned his head, confused as to how Jeff was behind him when he didn't even know where he was yet, only to come face-to-face with one of the strange robots that the note had said was delivered to Akademi for supposed "educational purposes" earlier. The one that looked like a bear. Immediately, Freddy Fazbear opened his mouth and screamed in Baldi's face loud enough that Baldi shrieked in terror and leaped to his feet, inadvertently giving away his position to an excited Jeff. "HAHAHAHAHA! THERE YOU ARE!" Jeff yelled as Baldi sprinted out of the room in a second, with Jeff firing his gun at Baldi all the way. One of the bullets managed to graze Baldi's arm, but otherwise, Baldi quickly made his way out of the classroom. "I KNEW those robots weren't for educational purposes!" Baldi whispered harshly to himself as he ran. Jeff chuckled and moved to follow Baldi, when he noticed Fazbear stand up from behind the teacher's desk. "What the hell is this hunk of junk...?" Jeff muttered to himself as he looked at the animatronic bear in confusion. He was quickly snapped out of his trance when Fazbear abruptly moved, grabbing the teacher's chair and throwing it at Jeff. Jeff quickly dodged out of the way and watched as the chair crashed against the wall and fell to the ground. Jeff looked back towards the animatronic only to find it standing right in front of him, having teleported from all the way at the teacher's desk. He was shocked enough to not be able to react, as Fazbear raised his microphone and sent it smashing into Jeff's face, snapping it to the side as blood and a few teeth sprayed from his mouth. Jeff stumbled backward--"Oh BLEEP, I gotta get outta here!"-- and whirled around for the door. He quickly ran at it and opened it, only to find Fazbear standing on the other side, staring at him with an evil expression on his face. Meanwhile, Baldi ran through the corridors... only to look behind him and notice that Jeff wasn't following him. "Huh?" he wondered out loud. "Maybe it was that bear that screamed in my face that stopped him... Well, no point thinking about it now! I have to evacuate the remaining students before more get hurt!" Baldi circled around the corridor with the classroom where Jeff and Fazbear were currently fighting towards the doors that led to the back of the school and the Confession Tree, only to hear: "NO SIREE! Those children shall be mine to feast on! HUH HA HUH HA HUH HA!" Baldi turned around at the sound only to find what appeared to be a tall clown with orange hair, balding at the top, an average white clown's circus outfit, white skin, a red, bulbous nose, and sharp, monstrous-looking teeth. Baldi immediately got into a battle stance once again upon seeing the clown's teeth. Pennywise only laughed in response and gleefully said, "Ooooooh, is that fear I smell? Let's see how fresh you taste!" At that, Pennywise threw back his head and howled. Grey fur grew on his face, his face narrowed and grew pointed, claws ripped through his gloves, and his clown outfit was torn to shreds by the growing muscles as his body became covered by the fur. Pennywise finished his transformation into a werewolf and growled at Baldi before charging him. Baldi swiped with his ruler, but Pennywise batted his hand away and swung out his fist, connecting with Baldi and sending him flying against one of the lockers. Before Baldi could get up, Pennywise reached out and grabbed Baldi and tossed him against another locker. Pennywise tried to punch Baldi again, but Baldi managed to roll aside using his full speed before Pennywise could bash his head in. Baldi shot to his feet and smacked Pennywise repeatedly with his ruler, catching Pennywise off guard as he had underestimated Baldi like he always does with his victims. Baldi attempted to jab Pennywise in the eye, but Pennywise's body began to dissolve into chunks with dark skin, wings, and funnel-like toothy mouths. The winged leeches flew around Baldi in a funnel cloud, biting and nipping at his body, as Baldi swiped at them repeatedly with the ruler, knocking some of them out of the air. The leeches surged into Baldi, preparing to kill him, but an orange glow at the end of the hallway made them pause. A ball of flames flew through the cloud of leeches, forcing them to dissolve their formation and fly down beside Baldi, reforming into Pennywise, who glared down the hall at the person who threw the fireball. It was another demon that preyed on fear, like Pennywise, except that it wasn't dressed like a clown. Its face was twisted and deformed, it had on a fedora and green-and-red sweater, and its weapon of choice was a gauntlet that fit around its hand sporting long blade-like talons. "Stop right there, BLEEP! Those children and that man are MINE!" shouted Freddy Krueger as he sprinted down the hall towards Pennywise, grinding his claws together. "Just because you're even uglier than me doesn't mean I'm giving up my kills that easily!" taunted Pennywise as he put up his dukes in preparation for the coming battle. TBC Category:Mass Calamity Story Category:TheDarkSide857 Category:Story including Creepypasta Category:Story including Baldi's Basics Category:Story including FNAF Category:Story including Stephen King Category:Story including Nightmare on Elm Street